Episode 1094: Not-Live Listener Emails
Date August 10, 2017 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about live shows, bounced throws, the spread of “such is life,” stats displayed on baseball broadcasts, more strange fields, a Dan Haren rules question, and the best non-All-Star seasons, then answer more listener emails about the Angels and Albert Pujols, an odd Brian Dozier game, crooked numbers, Chris Tillman’s first-inning problems, the Dodgers’ World Series odds, Corey Kluber’s breaking-ball usage, and more. Topics * Playing time for Albert Pujols * Best and worst starters in the 1st inning * Crooked number * Defining a 'good' offensive game * World Series odds for the Los Angeles Dodgers * Corey Kluber's breaking ball usage Intro Arcade Fire, "Empty Room" Outro The Minus 5, "Empty Room" Banter * Ben describes a presentation at Saber Seminar by Andrew Dominijanni about the physics of bouncing throws across the infield. * Episode 1048 follow-up: One listener wrote in about the Cubs' broadcast using the phrase 'such is life'. * Episode 1090 follow-up: Andrian Beltre's 2004 season (9.7 WAR) was the best non All-Star season of all time. Billy Hunter had the worst ever All-Star season in 1953 (-0.5 WAR) * A listener wrote in about Duncan Field in Kansas which featured an unpadded brick wall and two light poles within the field of play. * Listener Mike compiled a list of what statistics that each TV broadcast includes. Eight teams show OPS. * Dan Haren wrote in that a teammate of his in the minor leagues lost a no-hitter on runner's interference (the batter is awarded a hit). Email Questions * Jamal: "Should the Angels just bite the bullet and DFA Albert Pujols? Can't the Angels just give him the Bonilla deal and give him payments once a year for the next 30 years? There's no way you can play him, right?" * Kyle: "Who are the worst 1st inning starters of all time?" * Brian: "What qualifies as a crooked number for one half inning? 5? Fewer? I also wasn't sure if there was any other meaning to crooked in this context." * Andrew: "In a game against the A's Brian Dozier went 1-6 with a home run and 5 strikeouts. Would you say Dozier had a good day at the plate? If someone did this for a whole season would they be a good offensive player?" * Stuart: "With the big Yu Darvish acquisition all I'm hearing around southern CA is how the Dodgers are absolutely 100% going to win the World Series. I'm trying to persuade my friends that betting their houses or significant others on the Dodgers is a bad idea. My rationale is based on this: it's baseball. It's a weird game and stuff happens. Can you come up with any statistical or matchup reasons why the Dodgers won't win it all?" Stat Blast * Jeff's Stat Blast is inspired by Kyle's question about worst 1st inning starters. * In 1996 Jim Bullinger started 20 games and gave up 35 runs (15.75 ERA) in the first inning of those starts. * In 1997 Pedro Martinez did not allow an earned run in the first inning of any start. * This season the New York Mets' starters have an ERA of 7.04 in the first inning. Notes * Jeff says that the rule stating that runner's interference also results in the batter getting a hit is the stupidest rule in baseball. * Josh Reddick has reached seven times this year on catcher's interference. * Crooked number refers to scoring more than one run (and fewer than 10) in a single inning. Jeff says that 8 is the most "sexually attractive of all the integers". Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1094: Not-Live Listener Emails * The Physics and Timing of the Bounce Throw by Andrew Dominijanni * Chart of which broadcasts display what statistics * Photo of Duncan Field Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes